


Snowpoint Ritual

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: There is an urban legend which is not well known in Snowpoint City. Sometimes the Regi Trio will come to the City on their own and seek a maiden to accompany them to Snowpoint Temple so she could receive her blessing from Regigigas. Candice wasn’t sure about what the legend meant until she came across them just outside Snowpoint Gym…and then they chose her.





	Snowpoint Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ngrey651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngrey651/gifts).

This was one of those days where Pokémon trainers haven't shown up to challenge the Snowpoint Gym. Candice could easily take a break, but she insisted on hanging out in the gym just in case luck was on her side. Candice could hear people speaking to each other at a nearby table. The gym had a little snack bar, and several trainers were murmuring amongst themselves.

"So did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Someone saw Regirock! One of the Titan Pokémon!"

"And lemme guess, they saw Regice and Registeel too?"

"I've heard the legend too, man. The Regi trio once fell in love with a maiden from Snowpoint City and they all tried to court her. They all tried to get her to come to their temple and she ended up meeting all three brothers at the same time. They got in a big hubbub and started fighting with each other and going wild."

"And then they merged into Regigigas, yeah, I know the legend too."

"Can you even begin to imagine a Regigigas trying that sort of stuff?"

"They'd probably split ya open!"

"Eww, dude, don't be crass!"

"Well, I'm telling you, I saw one of them. And I've heard reports of the others near the city!"

While Candice really didn't say anything, the conversation intrigued her nonetheless. She scanned her surroundings before she slid through the front door. Once she stepped outside, she wasted no time as she slid her knitted sweater on. There weren't any blizzards to worry about, but she figured she might as well check the perimeters of the gym. The Snowpoint Gym Leader started her stroll along the exterior of the building, keeping herself vigilant and a Poké Ball in her hand in case there might be some Pokémon loitering outside.

No sooner did she reach the back of the gym did she spot a familiar Pokémon, Registeel. She paused in her tracks and stiffened while she kept her eyes locked onto the steel titan. Registeel tried to stay hidden…but was not doing a good job. He hid rather poorly behind a bunch of bushes, peering out, and gazing at various women across the street from where he was. It was almost…comical.

Blinking twice, Candice calmed herself before she trudged closer to the steel Pokémon. She stashed her Poké Ball before she folded her arms behind her back.

"So," Candice started, "what you doing here? You waiting for someone?"

Registeel flinched before it turned and gazed at Candice. It was such a shame it didn't have a traditional face, but she suspected it might be astounded. It didn't take the Snowpoint Gym Leader more than several seconds before she realized the Pokémon was examining her.

"Are Regice and Regirock here, too?" Candice asked, "where are they?"

Registeel made some movement which imitated a nod. The steel golem emerged from the shrubbery and stepped closer to Candice. After a moment of silence, Registeel pointed to its left. Candice turned her head at that direction and gazed at Snowpoint Temple from a distance.

"I see," Candice commented, "are you sure no trainer caught you?"

Registeel made a movement which resembled someone shaking their head.

"Steel," Registeel said, its braille-like eyes flickering rapidly.

"Ok then," Candice nodded, "show me the way."

Registeel motioned for her to climb on him and Candice nodded. She climbed up on top as he lumbered on off, making his way out of town, through a natural forest pathway and up, up towards a rocky mountain entrance! Candice looked on in awe as Registeel gently helped her down, leading her into a cave loaded up with various odd, strange runes which ran across the walls. They faintly glowed as Registeel walked further in with Candice following behind. All of them gave a surprised "look" at Candice as Registeel "spoke" to them.

Regice and Regirock nodded as he finished his apparent tale, and they all walked over to the far end of the cave, where the imprint of where hands could be placed was clearly visible. Registeel nodded, and they all slid their hands onto the imprints. A circular, glowing light surrounded them, cascading across the cave entrance and creating a doorway that grew wider...and taller. The doorway slid open and at last, it revealed a vast chamber. At the far end, the statue of Regigigas sat on the throne. Candice stared in awe as she sauntered across the chamber. With the three golem Pokémon following her close behind, she noticed a large rectangular stone slab in front of the statue. She took a moment to examine it before she turned her head towards Regirock, Regice and Registeel.

"So," Candice clarified, "on the altar?"

Candice gestured to the stone slab to emphasize her point. She waited until the three Regis flickered their braille eyes in a way that suggested a nod. Maybe the elders were right about that urban legend.

The Snowpoint gym leader took a moment to compose herself before she hoisted herself onto the stone altar, shifting into a sitting position and dangling her lower legs off the edge. The next thing she knew, Regirock, Regice and Registeel gathered around the altar and faced the giant statue before they knelt down. She watched as the circular pads they knelt on started glowing. The turquoise glow started snaking beyond the pads through the grooves in the stony ground. This spreading glow reached the stone slab to the point the intricate pattern Candice sat on emitted the same turquoise glow. All of a sudden, the Snowpoint Gym Leader felt intense vibrations from the altar. She blushed as she felt heat starting to build up in her loins.

Candice kept her eyes locked onto the large statue as the grooves in its throne started glowing. The next thing she knew, she watched as its braille eyes started flickering at random individuals before its gemstones on its torso started glowing. The statue's grey color gradually faded and made way for its white body, its golden bands and...head, its black stripes and its green moss covering its feet and shoulders.

"Re…gi…gi…gas," it rumbled loudly.

Whatever the Regi Trio had in mind in her, one thing was definitely for certain.

Regigigas has awakened.

The great Colossal Pokémon rose from its throne and stood to its full height. It slowly approached the altar with each step sending vibrations through the Gym Leader's body. Regigigas approached the altar, finally halting in place, and carefully approaching her. It examined her body, one hand feeling over her arms, another carefully stroking over her cheek and her hair and head. It was clearly intrigued by the texture of her body. It had obviously not gotten to touch a human in ages.

"Regigigas?" Candice paused.

Regigigas stared into the Gym Leader's eyes, its own eyes flickering as if it was trying to tell her something. It took Candice a moment to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"So," Candice, "you want to give me…a blessing?"

Regigigas didn't have a head, but he nodded nonetheless. Candice relaxed and placed one hand on the Colossal Pokémon's arm.

"Then show me," she requested.

Regigigas nodded and gave a bow. He then leaned in close to her and faintly glowed, an odd sensation bathing through the air as he activated his special ability...Slow Start. Candice felt Regigigas stroking over her, and began to remove her clothing. By the time she finished stripping herself save for her miniskirt, she rested on her back. The Colossal Pokémon ran its large fingers down her sides, watching as she shuddered under his touch. Regigigas took his time, exploring her body, clearly very enamored with her form. It took the time to feel over her chest, her arms, even her bare legs, her hands, her feet. She noticed its "face" was clearly blushing.

Regigigas gripped her waist with one hand while it used its other hand to brush along the apex of her thighs. Candice stifled a moan and watched as the Colossal Pokémon teased her clit with one finger. It took enough willpower to resist the urge to clench her thighs on his hand. She made a brief glance at Regice, Regirock and Registeel only to notice they gave away no sign of some sort of reaction. She quickly shifted her attention when she felt Regigigas burrow his thick finger into her lower lips.

The Colossal Pokémon began to slide his thick finger slowly, in and out of her folds, making Candice moan deeply. Warmth built up inside of her between her legs as she began panting heavily. She observed as Regigigas gave her a pleased expression with his progress. While he continued his sluggish pace, the Snowpoint Gym Leader glanced down as her nipples hardened. She took one breast firmly into her hand. Regigigas, in turn, used his other hand to grasp onto her other breast, and he began to carefully knead and massage and squeeze over it. The Colossal Pokémon curled his finger within the Gym Leader's walls, eliciting a sharp gasp out of her as she arched her back.

"Ohh," Candice moaned, "t-this is good, so good…"

Candice bucked her hips while Regigigas continued to thrust his finger in and out of her nether region. Regigigas began to pick up the pace a bit more, sliding his finger in and out. The Snowpoint Gym Leader panted heavily, feeling a release swelling up within her as she let out a loud, immense cry, and she erupted all over the Colossal Pokémon's finger. While she took some time to catch her breath, he gently withdrew his finger, taking hold of her hips as something began to emerge from its crotch region...

Candice examined as black stripes lined the Pokémon's shaft with its golden-colored tip roughly taking the shape of a cone. She swallowed that nervous lump in her throat before she spread her legs. Regigigas lined the tip of his length and started rubbing it along her folds. The Gym Leader moaned softly as she leaned her head back. Minutes passed when she soon realized he hadn't filled her yet.

"Regigigas, please," she begged, "just no more teasing! Fill me up already!"

Candice made a brief glance at Regigigas as its circular eyes flickered for a brief moment. The next thing she knew, the Colossal Pokémon pushed his way inside. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt his length stretch her walls while inching its way deeper. When she heard the Colossal Pokémon groan deeply, she suspected he wanted the pleasure of mating with a human as much as she wanted relief for the ache in her loins. Regigigas pulled out and then pushed back in, keeping his rhythmic pace slow and steady. No Pokémon trainer who knew about Regigigas thought such a Pokémon without a definite face could enjoy such intimate pleasures.

"Yes," Candice moaned incoherently, "R-Regigigas, y-you…you feel so good…"

Regigigas kept pounding into her flesh while he leaned forward, examining her face as her blush turned such a deep crimson and beads of sweat seeped out of her skin. The building rhythm from Regigigas was now turning into a fast pace indeed, and he was plowing away as hard as he could without actually genuinely hurting her, though she would not soon forget such a titan was mounting her. At last, she could feel it, the Pokémon let loose a deep moan. His release was beginning to swell up as he felt her walls spasm around his shaft. The titan paused while he allowed Candice to rest from her first orgasm. Even as he enjoyed such intimate affairs with a human, he wanted to see if she was at least up for one more round before he can finish. Moments later, the Snowpoint Gym Leader opened her eyes and gazed back at Regigigas.

"Hey," Candice stammered, "is the altar the only place we can fuck on…or can we put that throne to good use?"

Regigigas made a brief glance at the large stone chair for a moment. Understanding her point, he lifted Candice into his arms with his penis still inside of her. He trudged over to the throne before he sat down. The gym leader took the hint and embraced herself to the titan. Regigigas let loose an eager moan, pushing into Candice anew, resuming his delightful rutting of her with loud squishy noises filling the air. The other titans stared in awe at the sight of the gym leader's body glistening with sweat. Candice angled her hips, which allowed Regigigas to push the tip deeper until it touched her cervix.

"M-More…" Candice pleaded.

Candice curled her toes as her loins ached with need. The slick fluids merely attached her to the Colossal Pokémon's length, which created a suction-like feeling between thrusts. The heat pooling in her belly started building up again, encouraging the Snowpoint Gym Leader to grind her hips in sync with Regigigas's rhythmic pace. It was astounding how much energy Regigigas had, even though they were reaching their final climax, Candice wiping her brow a bit before she took hold of Regigigas's "face" as best she could, pressing her lips between his eyes. Regigigas in turn, let loose a big, loud, enormous moan, and a wave of warm semen flowed on forth. The Snowpoint Gym Leader let out another loud cry as the next few thrusts sent her into another intense orgasm.

Candice took deep breaths as she took her time to come down from her high. Her thighs now started to ache even as Regigigas withdrew his thick length, letting it recede back into its slit. Staring into its circular black eyes arranged in a pattern, Candice now understood what that legend meant.

"T-Thank you, Regigigas," Candice stammered, "I-I'm grateful…for your blessing."

Upon cue, Regigigas brushed its hand along the Gym Leader's head as if it was thanking her for the compliment. Candice blushed at this as she felt the surprisingly tender being stroke and rub over her. It felt pleasant, though she wondered what would happen to her now, truth be told.

She got her answer when Regigigas slowly rose from the throne with Candice still in his arms. The Colossal Pokémon's eyes flickered, and Regice, Regirock and Registeel flickered their eyes in response. The Colossal Pokémon gave a simple nod at the others, heading out of cave, into the light of day as the sun beamed down, and he finally put her down onto the ground as they reached the forest near Snowpoint City, the wind now beginning to softly blow through Candice's hair. Registeel set down the set of clothes it gathered from the temple, allowing the gym leader to slip them back on. Once she finished, she turned to face the Colossal Pokémon.

"Thank you," she told him.

Regigigas gave Candice a nod before he led the Regi trio through the forest. The Snowpoint Gym Leader took the hint and started strolling alongside them. The trio nonchalantly walked along, side by side, humming as they did so. Candice was sure that had they had faces, they'd be grinning merrily. Candice, in turn, hummed alongside with them. At a respectful distance, Candice admired the resident Pokémon such as the Delibird, Sneasel, Swinub, Snorunt and Snover which they passed by.

"Ahh, the sight of the Snowpoint Pokémon," she mused, "you've been asleep for a while, probably been a long time since you last saw them."

Giving a nod, Regigigas extended his arm, allowing Candice to climb up and perch on his shoulder. Candice took in a deep breath, sighing wistfully as she let the wind flow through her hair. Regigigas continued to trudge through the forest with Regirock, Regice and Registeel following him.

They kept moving through the forest, the wind wafting through Candice's hair before she noticed the distinct smell of crisp water wafting through the air.

"Oh? I think we're close to Lake Acuity," she remarked aloud.

Regigigas answered by kneeling down, encouraging Candice to climb off his shoulder. A short walking distance ahead, Lake Acuity came into view.

"Ahh, this is nice," Candice chirped, waltzing over to Lake Acuity, sitting down on its edge, dipping her toes in the water.

Regigigas, in turn, plopped down next to her. The Colossal Pokémon observed the gym leader for a brief moment before it dipped its feet into the lake. Candice giggled at the sight.

"Aw, you're cute when you do that that," she remarked as she looked over at Regigigas, who splashed his big ol' feet inside the lake.

They both watched as the splashing sent ripples across the lake.

"Will you be stopping by here once in a while?" Candice wanted to know.

She gently reached over to his hand, and Regigigas in turn, reached out, gently taking her hand as well, giving her a nod in return. She blushed at this, smiling back art him.

"Thank you, Regigigas, I'm glad to hear that," she spoke softly.

Thus, Candice and the whole Regi clan relaxed at Lake Acuity for a few hours. Shortly after that, the Regi Trio departed and Regigigas returned to Snowpoint Temple. From there, Candice returned to her life as the Snowpoint Gym Leader as if nothing happened.


End file.
